What If?
by rookieblue-mcswarek
Summary: What if Jerry didn't die that night? McSwarek wouldn't have broken up and there would be no Marlo. My take on how the show would have went if Jerry never died.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second FF and I'm so excited to write this. I feel like I've really learnt a lot from my first story (A New Start, if you haven't read it I highly suggest you do!) and I'm amazed by the support I have gotten! I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rookie blue, just the spelling mistakes ;)**

* * *

Traci gave the baby back to Noelle. "Think we can call Frank now?" She said reaching into her purse and grabbing her phone. "They must have found Gail, I have a bunch of missed calls" she said as she placed her phone to her ear to hear Andy's voice, sounded like she was crying.

"Trace, it's me. Call me back please. I'm in the emergency room" Traci excused herself from Noelle's room and ran to the elevator. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

The elevators opened up to the emergency floor and she could see the amount of cop cars outside lights on and all the officers in the waiting room. She held back the tears as she searched for Jerry, she walked up to Andy and Sam.

"Where's Jerry" she said wiping the tears that were already running down her cheeks. Andy grabbed Traci's hand.

"Jerry went to the cab drivers house, he was stabbed Trace, he's in surgery right now. The Doctors are doing everything they can. The cab driver got away but because Jerry jumped him and stuck his phone in his pocket and we were able to get the location and arrest him and get Gail back. I'm so sorry" Andy said as she pulled Traci into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

* * *

Traci couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like this was a nightmare and she couldn't wake up. Then she felt like she was going to throw up. She jumped out and ran over to the garbage can and emptied her dinner, she felt a hand on her back and turned around to see Oliver holding out a napkin and a piece of gum. She wiped her mouth and popped the gum in her mouth before Oliver wrapped her in a hug.

A doctor came out from the doors. "Traci Nash, Sam Swarek or Oliver Shaw?" he called out. All 3 of them stepped forward. "Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?" the doctor asked.

"No, we are all his family" Traci said grabbing Andy's hand. Andy gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Detective Barber received a stab wound to his abdomen, he lost a lot of blood, but we were able to repair most of the damage and he is stable, but these next 24 hours are crucial. Traci, I understand that you are his fiancée, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to see him."

Traci walked into the room and collapsed in the chair next to his bed. "Oh, Jerry!" She cried as she grabbed his hand. She couldn't help the falling tears.

"I'm going to kill you for going to that house alone!" she said as she squeezed his hand. "Please wake up, for me. For Leo." she said as she kissed his forehead. She needed to call Dex.

Traci walked back into the waiting room and walked up to Sam. "You should go next. I need to call Dex, someone should be in there with him." Traci said.

"I... I can't" Sam managed to get out. "I'll wait here for you." He said as he sat back and pulled out the pocket watch Jerry gave him and said a silent prayer, he wasn't much of a religious guy but he needed Jerry to be okay.

"Andy? Do you want to go see him?" Traci asked. She wanted someone in the room- just in case.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. I'll go" Andy stuttered as she stood up and gave a reassuring smile to Sam and Traci.

Andy walked into the room and sat in the chair beside Jerry's bed. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. She needed to cry but didn't want to cry in front of Sam. She needed to be strong for him.

"Jerry, I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. We should have went to the cab drivers house. God Jerry, you need to wake up." She said as she put her head in her hands.

Sam went to the window of Jerry's room, he saw Andy sitting with her head between her hands and her shoulder's shaking. He could hear her mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again. Traci came up behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go home Sam. Take Andy to the station and then go home. Shower. I'll call you first thing I promise." Traci said as she walked into the room rubbing Andy's back as she started to cry again. Andy stood up and wiped her tears before pulling Traci into a hug, Sam noticed she was still apologizing.

Andy walked out of the room and noticed Sam standing at the window.

"Want a ride back to the station?" Sam asked, no emotion in his voice. Andy nodded and they walked to the squad. They drove in complete silence all the way to the station and went separate ways into the locker rooms. Andy changed and zipped up her jacket, she doubted Sam was waiting for her, so she would probably have to walk. She pulled her hood up because it was still raining and pulled her bag up higher on her shoulder. She pushed open the back door and scanned the parking lot. Yep. No Sam, she thought. She started walking home in the cold and couldn't help the thoughts going through her head. It was her fault that Jerry was in the hospital. It was her fault that Sam went with her and now was mad at her. She heard the familiar sound of Sam's truck pull up beside her. She stopped and looked over at Sam who was rolling down the window.

"Get in" He said.

"Sam really, I'm not far from home I can walk the rest of the way." She said stuffing her hands in her pocket to stop them from shaking.

"It wasn't a question. It's raining and you're shaking" he said as he pushed open the door. She wasn't shaking because of the cold, she wanted to say.

They rode in silence till he pulled up outside her apartment building. They sat in silence for a couple seconds before Andy opened the door. Sam shut off the truck and got out. She was surprised, maybe he was staying. They walked up to her apartment and she unlocked the door. Sam noticed she was still shaking.

"Why don't you go grab a change of clothes?" Sam said as he closed the door behind him. Andy nodded and walked out of the room.

She returned a couple minutes later to see Sam standing right where she left him. She quietly walked over and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. He remained stiff before pulling her hands off him.

"I should get going." Sam said as he turned to the door.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled. He looked over to see the big crocodile tears threatening to spill over, he hated when she cried.

"Don't be" he said dryly.

"I know you blame me" she said standing still fidgeting with her hands.

"I do not!" Sam said a little more harshly then he should of.

"You should go" she said as she turned to walk to her bedroom, she hoped he'd follow but she heard her front door close instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW. WOW. I am truly amazed at all the reviews and how fast this story took off. I honestly love reading the reviews, it motivates me to write more. If you haven't already check out my other story. 'A New Start' **

**Tumblr: rookieblue-mcswarek  
Twitter: RookieBlue_**

**I follow back :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rookie blue, just the spelling mistakes ;)**

* * *

Andy laid in bed as she looked over at the clock. 4am. She wiped her nose but didn't wipe her eyes. It didn't matter, because she was just going to start crying again. She didn't realize Sam was standing at the entrance to her door until she stood up to go grab some water. She quickly turned around when she saw him and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I, uh, didn't hear you come in" she said as she turned back around to face him.

"You didn't lock the door" he said point blankly. She noticed that he was showered and in a pair of sweats. "I don't blame you" he said walking closer to her.

"Then why are you so mad at me?" she said shifting in her spot hearing the floor boards creek.

"I'm not mad" he said as he stood in front of her.

"I don't blame you..." he said again as he took a deep breath. "I blame myself. I should be listening to my own instincts instead of a Rookie's." he said. Andy felt like she'd been slapped in the face.

"You don't have to say you blame me. I can see it in your eyes." she said as she walked around him. Sam sighed. He shouldn't have come but he couldn't leave her thinking he was mad at her when the person he was mad at was himself.

"Andy I didn't mean it like that." he said as he followed Andy into the kitchen.

"Sam, I know you're upset, but don't shut me out okay." she said as she put her glass down on the counter. "You left me at the station and you left me alone here thinking you are mad at me. If you aren't mad why did you leave" she asked.

"Andy I'm sorry for leaving, I just need time." he said as he put his head down.

"I get you need time and I'll give it to you but I can't get rid of this feeling I have that you're mad at me" she said as her voice cracked. She thought maybe she had cried all the tears but apparently not as a couple of tears slid down her face.

"Please don't cry" Sam said softly as he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a couple of minutes as Andy wiped away the last bit of her tears. It wasn't till she took a deep breath and placed her head against his shoulder that she felt him shaking. Taking deep breaths. She pulled away to see him with tears in his eyes. Never had she thought that she would see the day that tough Sam Swarek cried.

"No Sam don't" she said as she hugged him again. "I just want to be here for you. Through it all, if you want to talk, talk to me. If you don't want to talk then we don't have too. I just don't want you to feel like I'm not here for you because I will always be here for you." She cupped his face in her hand and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him.

"I'm sorry" she said again as she kissed him. "I'm sorry" she kept repeating. Sam took a deep breath decided whether or not he could trust his voice.

"Stop saying sorry Andy" he said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"It could have been you" she whispered against his neck.

"I know." he said quietly kissing her forehead. "It could have been you." he said. He felt her tears through his shirt and just held on to her.

"I'm going to bed Sam. Are you coming?" she asked as she pulled herself from his grasp.

He nodded "I'll be there in a second" he said as he watched her sulk to the bedroom.

Sam shook his head and sighed. He searched the cupboard for the whiskey he knew Andy kept for him. He poured himself a glass and drank it in one sip. He put the whiskey away, put the cup in the dishwasher and shut the light off.

He crawled into bed with Andy after taking off his clothes. He felt her cold legs pressed up against his. She turned over and snuggled closer to his chest. Sam kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Sam woke up the next morning and reached his arm out to grab Andy only to find cold sheets. He decided to stay in the bed for a little bit longer while he thought about the events that occurred yesterday. He decided to get up and check if Traci called. He walked into the kitchen to see Andy making breakfast.

* * *

Traci sat in the chair beside the bed Jerry laid in, she was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard Jerry stir.

'Trac?" Jerry said quietly

"I'm here Jer, I'm here" she said as she stood up and looked over him. The Doctor came in and checked Jerry's bandages and vitals as Traci called Sam.

"Hello? Andy's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey is Sam there with you?" Traci said as she looked through the window at the doctor talking to Jerry.

"He's sleeping still"

"Okay, can you let him know Jerry's awake and everything is going to be okay?" Traci said releasing a sigh of relief.

"That's great to hear trac, we'll probably come by, do you need anything?" Andy asked

"Nope" Traci said popping the 'p' "I have everything I need" She said smiling at Jerry. "See you soon." Traci said hanging up and walked back into Jerry's room.

"So I'm thinking at least a week in here and then 3 weeks off the job" the doctor said as he stood up.

"I'll get the nurse to bring some painkillers by in a bit." he said as he walked out.

"Hey" Traci finally said.

"Hey" Jerry smiled.

"I'm going to kill you for almost getting killed. I never want to feel the feeling I've had the past 13 hours" she said as she dragged the chair closer to Jerry's bed.

"I'm sorry Trac, but I'm here now" Jerry said grabbing Traci's left hand running his finger over her engagement ring. "and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Andy stood in front of the stove waiting to flip the eggs. She heard the coffee finish and turned to reach for 2 mugs, pouring the hot coffee into both mugs before turning back to the stove not wanting to burn the eggs. She buttered the toast that had popped and spun around when she heard footsteps down the hallway.

"Good Morning" Sam said as he walked over to Andy as she handed him a mug of coffee.

"Morning" she said as she sat down beside Sam at the island as she slid a plate of food towards Sam, he thanked her before digging in.

"Traci called, Jerry's awake and doing good. I was thinking of going down to the hospital to see him..." Andy trailed off.

"Sounds good. We can go together then" Sam said as he looked over and offered a small smile.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andy asked as she collected his dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Just thinking about you, Jerry and Traci" Sam said as he finished the last bit of his coffee and walked over to Andy to place his mug in the dishwasher.

'Want to talk more about it?" she asked kicking the dishwasher closed

"Not really." he said as he kissed her.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom :) Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review, I love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still amazed at how much this story has taken off. I love waking up to 50 emails saying people have favourite me and followed me and my stories. Really warms my heart :)**

**Huge shout out to everyone who reviewed , by now you should know I LOVE reading reviews. And a shout out to everyone who followed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Sam pulled up to the hospital and let Andy out at the main entrance.

"I'll go park the truck, you wait inside it's cold out." he said offering her a soft smile.

Truthfully, he just needed a couple of minutes to himself. He was going to make some changes and he needed time to think. He would start listening to his own instincts instead of everyone else's he was TO not a Rookie and it was time to start acting like one. It was too hard being partnered with Andy because all he wanted to do was protect her but at the same time he didn't want her to be partnered with anyone else because he knew he wasn't there to have her back.

He parked the truck and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walked into the hospital to see Andy waiting at the door for him. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the elevator to go to Jerry's floor. As they approached the room Andy saw Traci still wearing the clothes she had worn the night Jerry had gotten there. She stopped before they went in and looked at Sam.

"Do you think maybe I could take the truck and take Traci to grab some stuff from home, take a shower maybe." she asked nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she knew that Sam was on edge and didn't want to upset him.

"Uh, yeah I'll stay here with Jerry" He said before handing her the keys. Sam let Andy walk in first and he hung back a little feeling awkward.

"Sam's letting me borrow the truck to take you home and shower and change" Andy said to Traci, "He'll stay here with Jerry" she said looking over at him. Sam slightly nodded his head before turning his attention to Jerry.

"Hey brother" Jerry said smiling as he tried to sit up a little straighter. His face cringed in pain.

"Jerry stop moving, just use the bed remote if you want to sit up more." Traci said pressing a button and Jerry's bed started moving up more.

"It's just so hard to get used to" Jerry sighed. "Can't move without it hurting you know?" he said looking over at Sam.

"I'll be back" Traci said leaning over and kissing Jerry. Andy gave Sam's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and walking out the door with Traci.

* * *

"How's he been doing?" Andy asked as they got into Sam's truck.

"Better, home in a week, off the job for 3." Traci said looking out the window.

"Are you guys going to post-pone the wedding?" Andy asked as she turned down Traci and Jerry's block?

"No it's in two months and he should be better by then, plus if we cancel we lose our deposit." Traci said as she undid he seatbelt. They jumped out of the truck and held their jackets closer to their bodies. It was getting colder out and Andy was thankful that Traci decided that a destination wedding would best, then only the important people would be there. Gail and Andy were her bridesmaids and Sam and Oliver we're Jerry's groomsmen.

"Well I think it'll be good to get away. At least you have everything planned already." Andy said as she followed Traci into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"That's true. I couldn't imagine planning a wedding right now. I told Jerry we should post-pone it but then he said that I was putting off marrying him so we decided to leave it." Traci laughed.

"Take a shower, I'll make some coffee" Andy said jumping up from the bed and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam took a seat next to Jerry's bed.

"Sammy, Traci told me you took this pretty hard. It's not your fault man" Jerry said looking over at Sam.

"I knew it wasn't the bartender and I shouldn't have listened to my rookie's instinct and should have listened to my own." Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam that Rookie is your girlfriend, if I could go back to that day I wouldn't have changed anything because in the end we got Gail." Jerry said "McNally's walking around you like you're about to explode. I know big tough Sammy doesn't talk about his feelings but I know how hard she's taking this too and if you don't talk to her soon you're going to regret it." Jerry finished.

"Not exactly what I was expecting when I agreed to come here" Sam said running his hand over his face.

"Sammy brother, I'm fine. I got my woman and now you need to take care of yours because my wedding is in two months and we can't have an awkward best man and maid of honour" Jerry laughed.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of joking around Andy and Traci walked back in with take-out and coffee. They ate and chatted for a couple of hours until the doctor came in to look at Jerry's stitches.

"Well we better get going now" Andy said grabbing the last bit of garbage from lunch and throwing it away. She lightly hugged Jerry and pulled Traci into a hug.

"Call us if you guys need anything." Andy said walking out. Sam walked over and squeezed Jerry's shoulder before turning to follow Andy.

"Hey Brother, remember what we talked about" Jerry winked. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

The walk to the truck was silent, as they began to cross the parking lot Andy dug around in her pocket to grab they keys.

"Here, forgot to give them back to you" Andy said holding them out.

"How about you drive?" Sam said as he placed his hand on the door handle.

Andy stood looking at him and glanced down at the keys.

"Any time McNally... It's pretty cold out" Sam said jokingly, flashing her a dimpled smile.

"Oh Yeah.. Right.. Um.. okay" she stuttered out as she unlocked the truck and jumped in. She turned on the road to Sam's house as he reached over and grabbed her hand resting them both on the middle console.

A little while later they pulled into the driveway of Sam's house. Andy turned the truck off, undid her seatbelt and turned to Sam smiling at him. Her smile quickly disappeared when he turned to look at her and said "We need to talk" she felt her heart stop. She never wanted to hear those words because it usually only meant bad. But she knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Okay" was all she could manage to get out.

"Andy, I really do like you. A lot, ever since the day you tackled me and tried to kiss me." he paused looking up at her expression, a small sad smile at the memory, he knew she didn't try to kiss him but he liked to watch her get riled up and say she didn't try to kiss him.

"But lately me being a cop and being with you has done something to my instincts and I haven't been listening to my own, I've listened to yours. I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you for Jerry, Andy. But I need to stop listening to everything you say and start listening to what I say. Whenever I'm with you, even being partnered with you all I want to do is protect you, and when I'm not partnered with you I worry about who has your back. Remember what you said that one day after shift, we were sitting on the tailgate eating apple flips?" he stared into Andy's eyes.

"Well I'm not leaving Andy, not without a fight. You know it's hard for me to talk about feelings and talk about my childhood but it's something I need to work on, and I can do it with you supporting me because I realized that I can't live my life without you" A small smile appeared on Andy's face.

"I love you Andy" he said as her head shot up looking directly at him. "I do, I really do. And my instincts right now are telling me that I needed to tell you and let you know that I will always be here because I love you" he said looking at a smiling Andy.

"I love you too Sam" she said as she practically jumped over the console to kiss him. Sam broke off the kiss when the need for air became to great.

"Why don't we take this party inside?" he said laughing as she jumped out of the truck waiting for him at the hood.

"Let's go slow poke!" she yelled as Sam climbed out.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) - C


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this story! I've been a busy woman and haven't exactly had the time to sit and write. Thanks to those who reviewed, always makes my day a little better knowing that you guys truly love my stories :D**

**Shout out to pecksupport on tumblr who literally made my day with the comment you left me :)**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels (I just changed it!)  
Twitter: RookieBlue_**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue I'm just trying to get through this terribly long hiatus.**

* * *

"So you don't need us to do anything for you guys?" Andy asked as she and Sam were getting ready to leave the hospital after visiting Jerry and Traci.

"Nope! I got everything covered. I just can't wait to get this guy home" Traci laughed as she sat back down in the chair. "The doctor should be in soon with the discharge forms" Traci said as she checked her watch.

"Okay well how about we bring you guys dinner tonight? Maybe eat at an actual table instead of a hospital bed." Sam laughed

"Sounds good. I'll text you guys when we're home" Traci said as the doctor came into the room. Andy and Sam said their goodbyes.

Sam and Andy walked to the truck and jumped in.

"Your place or mine?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter to me!" Andy said. "If we go to mine I need to stop at the grocery store." she said buckling up.

"Well we do have time to kill so let's go grocery shopping."

Sam pushed the cart beside Andy as they walked through the grocery store, she grabbed things off the shelves when Sam threw in a pack of Oreo's.

"No." she said picking them out.

"What do you mean no?" Sam questioned her.

"Sam. These are so unhealthy. And your going to leave them at my house and I'm going to eat them all." she said as she put them back on the shelf.

"Move in with me" Sam blurted out.

"What?" Andy said slowly turning to look at him.

"Move in with me. Then I won't leave them at your place and you won't eat them all." he said nervously.

"Seriously?" Andy said eyeing him

"Yes McNally" he laughed

"Okay!" she said as she walked over to him and kissed him.

"We're going to live together..." she laughed as she grabbed the oreos off the shelf and put them back in the cart.

* * *

Andy and Traci we're in the kitchen finishing cooking dinner while Jerry and Sam were watching the game.

"So you will never guess what happened today" Andy said as she poured salad dressing.

"What?" Traci said as she stopped cutting tomatoes and looked at Andy.

"Sam asked me to move in with him." Andy said blushing

"No friggin' way!" Traci squealed. "That is so awesome! I'm so excited for you." She said as she hugged Andy. "I have some news too actually" Traci said as she wiped her hands. "I'm pregnant." she said smiling.

"NO WAY!" Andy yelled.

"SHHH!" Traci said clapping a hand on Andy's mouth. "Jerry doesn't know yet."

"Are you excited?! Cause I'm excited for you!" Andy said as she hugged Traci.

"Yes I'm excited I just wish we were married already!" Traci said as she carried plates into the dining room.

* * *

"What do you thinks going on in there?" Jerry said as he turned the volume down on the TV.

"Don't eavesdrop brother" Sam laughed taking a sip of his beer. "I asked McNally to move in with me." Sam said as he placed his empty beer bottle on the table.

"No you didn't!" Jerry said smiling.

"Yeah I did man." Sam said laughing.

"That's awesome brother, I'm happy for you!" Jerry said.

* * *

"That was fun" Andy said as she walked into Sam's house. "If only you wouldn't have started playing poker." she laughed as she hung up her jacket.

"I'm sorry we were there for so long, but hey I won us $50! We can get something new for this place." Sam said looking around. "When do you want to start moving things in?" Sam asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I don't know... You're making it really hard for me to think straight here Sam." she said as she turned around.

"Well let's just not think then" he laughed as he kissed her.

* * *

"Partners are on the board, Serve, Protect and Don't be stupid." Frank said as he dismissed parade.

Everyone walked over to the board to see who they were going to be paired with.

"Ah, McNally" Oliver said taking a bite of his sandwich. "You have been blessed to be partnered with me today" he said as they walked out.

"How about you grab us some coffee and meet me at the squad in 5" he said walking backwards into Sam.

"Whoa Sammy brother Sorry didn't see ya there" Oliver laughed as he side stepped Sam.

Andy laughed as she poured the coffee into two cups.

"Who are you partnered with today?" Andy asked curiously as she mixed some sugar into her coffee.

"Peck" Sam said swiping the coffee away from Andy "Thanks" he winked before he walked out.

* * *

"1519 and 1527 are you available to assist 1513 in an hostage situation, no officers involved but need back-up" dispatch said through the radio as Oliver and Andy were eating in a restaurant. They threw money down and ran out the door. They arrived on scene in record breaking time to see Sam, Gail, Dov and Chris all behind the squad doors, guns drawn.

"What's happening?" Oliver said jumping out of the squad.

"Domestic, me and Gail arrived, guy won't open the door and now he's holding her hostage. Saying he'll shoot her if we come any closer" Sam said as the door flew open to reveal a man holding a woman half his size, she was beat pretty bad.

"Leave now or else I'll shoot her!" the man shouted from the door.

"We can't do that!" Dov yelled back. The guy shot two bullets into the air as a warning.

"Nobody needs to get hurt!" Sam yelled as he stepped out from behind the car placing his gun on the hood. Andy knew this was a negotiation thing Sam did but it made her heart beat a little faster, Sam had actually taken negotiation training so he knew what he was doing which put Andy's mind at ease.

"Don't come any closer!" The guy yelled as he pointed the gun at Sam. Sam stopped in his place, he was now at the bottom of the stairs to the house.

"Okay, take it easy. My names Officer Swarek. I only want to help" Sam said as he raised his arms to show that he didn't have a gun.

"You guys need to leave!" he said shouting at Sam and waving the gun at the other officers who still had their guns drawn.

"Listen, you're wife here is pretty hurt and we have an ambulance en route so how about you just let her go and she can get checked out." Sam said holding his hand out for the woman.

"Don't go Annie" The guy yelled as she took a step forward.

"John please" the woman cried as the guy released his grip on her arm. Sam looked the woman to see that she had bruises all over her arm and her face was bruised and bleeding.

"John you love your wife right?" Sam said sympathetically, even though he had no sympathy for men who put their hands on woman. He wanted to beat this guy for beating up his wife because he had no right to do that.

The man nodded as he started crying. "Go Annie." he said as he brought he gun down from his wife's head.

"You're making a really good decision here" Sam said as he held his hand out for the woman as Andy came in behind him taking the woman.

"I'm sorry Annie, I'm sorry I couldn't be good enough" the man said raising the gun to his head.

* * *

Sam waited for Andy outside the locker rooms. They walked in silence to the truck and hopped in. No one spoke a word the entire way home. Once they pulled up to the street Sam looked over at Andy to see some tears sliding down her face.

"Andy what's wrong?" he said concerned as he reached over and placed his hand on her chin turning her face towards him.

"Just that call today." Andy said as she wiped away the tears.

"It happens we did everything we could. How were we supposed to know he was suicidal." Sam said undoing her seatbelt. "Let's go inside" he said as he opened his door and stepped into the rain.

They walked inside and Sam wrapped Andy into a hug.

"Calls like today are tough Andy. We did our job and we did everything we could. We saved that woman. Come with me" Sam said leading her into the bedroom. "Wait here" he said disappearing. Andy heard running water.

"McNally!" Sam shouted from the bathroom. Andy crawled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Sam had lit candles all over and made a bath with bubbles.

"This is amazing Sam!" she said kissing him.

"Enjoy!" He said kissing her back and turning to walk out.

"No way you're coming in with me!" she smiled as she took off his shirt.

* * *

**Why hello again! Welcome to the bottom. Hope you enjoyed! I needed to add some actual police work in this story lol. Let me know what you thought and Have a great weekend! :) - C**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Hello Hello All! Thanks for the lovely reviews! You all sure know how to make a girl happy! So Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels  
Twitter: RookieBlue_**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue I'm just trying to get through this terribly long hiatus.**

* * *

Jerry was sitting at the table on the beach with Traci, Sam and Andy. It was the night of their wedding and they had just finished speeches and dinner. Jerry stood up and walked over to the DJ set up and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone..." He said into the microphone as they stopped talking and looked over at Jerry. " I wanted to Thank you for coming. I'll make it short so we can get to the partying, but who am I kidding, some of you are already drunk, Oliver" Jerry said as he pointed at Oliver who raised his drink and took another sip. " I am the luckiest man alive. I don't just have good friends. I have great friends. Noelle," Jerry began as he searched the faces for hers, " thanks, for helping me make the playlist for this little shindig. I gotta be honest though, when you weren't looking I did sneak the Macarena back on there" Jerry said as everyone laughed. He took a second to finish laughing before continuing to speak. "Ollie, you know you're my brother. I can only hope that I am half the husband you are, and when the time comes half the dad..." Jerry said looking at Traci and winked. No one but Sam and Andy knew Traci was pregnant. Traci and Jerry decided to wait until after the wedding to tell anyone. Jerry turned and walked back to the table. "Sammy... the best man. no truer words were ever spoken. I trust you with my life because no matter what happens, I know you will always have my back. I love you man." Jerry said as he clinked drinks with him and took a sip before walking to Traci and grabbing her hand making her stand. She was already looking teary eyed. "And to my beautiful wife, Traci... you aren't just part of my life, you are my life. You have taken this simple man and made him a king. Until the day I die you will always hold the key to my heart. I love you" Jerry finished as he kissed Traci.

Everyone started cheering as the DJ called them over to have their first dance. "Proof" By Coldplay started playing as Jerry grabbed Traci's waist and started spinning her around. Everyone gathered to take pictures of the beautiful bride and groom.

* * *

Time went by and after a couple more drinks Andy was busting a move with Traci and Leo on the dance floor when a slower song came on. Oliver came and started dancing with Traci as Andy started to dance with the eight year old. Halfway through their dance Sam came up behind Leo.

"Hey Leo, think I could take over?" Sam asked.

"Sure Uncle Sammy." Leo beamed as he ran over to his mom.

"Hello" Andy said as she rested her head on Sam's chest.

"Why hello" Sam laughed as he placed a hand on her waist. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"Yes" Andy giggled. He had been showering her with compliments from the moment he saw her, Andy defiantly wasn't complaining. "Feel free to keep them coming" she winked as she ran her hand up his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look really good too" she smiled.

Sam leaned down and kissed her as they swayed to the music. "I love you" Andy whispered as Sam rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" he said before kissing her again.

* * *

"Sam I don't want to go home, it's so beautiful here" Andy said as she turned to face him. It had been 4 days since the wedding and they were set to leave tomorrow. Everyone had flown back home, Traci and Jerry had gone sailing on their honeymoon. Sam and Andy decided to make a vacation out of it and stay a couple of days longer.

"Criminals to catch McNally, someone has to do it" Sam laughed as he stood up, reaching for her hand. "Let's go swimming" Sam said as Andy stood up in front of him.

"Sam I'm hungry , can we eat then go swimming?" Andy asked crossing her arms over her chest and pouting a little to attempt to get her way.

Sam laughed and reached down and threw him over his shoulder ignoring her protests to put her down. Once he was knee-deep in the water he placed Andy down in front of him and grabbed her hand pulling her deeper. Once they were chest deep Andy jumped on Sam and wrapped her legs around his before kissing him.

" . .Much" Andy said between kisses. "Why don't we take this back to our room" Andy said as she untangled herself from Sam. Dark clouds were rolling in and the wind was picking up. "It's getting cold and I could really go for a hot shower" Andy winked. Before Sam could reply Andy took off swimming to the shore. "Come and catch me" she laughed as Sam grabbed her leg.

"I will always catch you" Sam winked as she jumped on his back and he carried her back to the beach.

* * *

They got to their room just in time before the rain started. A little while later they were laying in the bed listening to the thunder and watching the lightning as the storm rolled through.

"You know I don't really like storms" Andy said as she ran her fingers along Sam's chest.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the loud thunder crackling, it makes me cringe. But I love the sound of rain, it's soothing." she said as she looked up at him,

"It's just thunder Andy, nothing but noise" he said as he kissed her.

Andy's stomach growled as she looked at the clock realizing that they hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was almost seven-thirty.

"Was that your stomach or the thunder?" Sam laughed as he got out of bed searching for some clothes.

"Shut up, let's go get some food" she said throwing a shirt at him as he threw her shorts at her.

* * *

**2 Days later: **

"Can we go back on vacation, it's not sunny enough here" Andy said as she stood in front of the mirror braiding her hair.

"If we don't hurry we'll be stuck on desk duty and we both know who gets grumpy when on desk duty" Sam said as he walked past Andy to go to the front door.

They got to work with just enough time to grab coffee and change. It was a rainy day that day and Frank wanted them to set up speed traps. Sam and Andy were paired together that day. Sam noted that they hadn't been put together since the day Jerry was injured. It was 4:00 by time they got back in the cruiser and decided they would go get something to eat, so far they had 36 speeders, 22 distracted drivers and 3 DUI's they had worked up quite the appetite.

"We have a 2 car collision on St. Claire Ave, fire and Ems en route, 1519 are you available to respond?" dispatch said

Sam looked at Andy and sighed. "1519 mark us on that" Sam said as Andy flicked on the lights.

The pulled up to the scene to see there was 2 vehicles one truck and a car. They saw Gail and Oliver talking with the paramedic as soon as Oliver came over Sam knew something was off, he looked back at the accident, Sam recognized the car and started walking closer as Oliver said "Guy is drunk, ran a red and hit this car. There's a woman trapped in side and a boy and girl in the back. Sammy I think you should just let me deal with this" Oliver held his hand out to Sam to get him to stop walking but as soon as Sam saw the woman in the front he took off running with Oliver and Andy right behind him.

"Sarah?!" Sam shouted as he pounded on the window. There was no response from the woman she was slouched over head resting on the steering wheel. Sam moved to the back door and tried to open it. He could see the frightened looks on the little kids faces. He shouted for them to put their heads in their sweaters, once they did Sam broke the glass and opened the door. He grabbed the two kids and yelled for the paramedics and fire fighters to get in and get the woman out.

"Sam?" Andy said as she came up behind him.

"This is my niece Arianna and my nephew Andrew." he said as he let go of them and put them down.

"Uncle Sammy is momma going to be okay?" the little girl asked as tears rolled down her face.

Sam looked at the paramedics who finally got Sarah out of the car.

"Sam go with ambulance. I'll take the kids and the squad and meet you there." Andy said placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam took off running and climbed into the ambulance. Andy took a deep breath and looked down at the two frightened kids. She bent down so she was at the same level as them.

"My name is Andy and I'm uncle Sam's partner. How about we go get in the car and out of this rain" Andy said as she stood up. Each of the kids grabbed her hand as she walked with them to the squad.

* * *

**What a way to come back from vacation! Let me know what you thought! - C **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always thanks to everyone who reviewed, and welcome to the new followers! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's the next one!**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels  
Twitter: RookieBlue_**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue I'm just trying to get through this terribly long hiatus.**

* * *

Andy pulled the squad up to the hospital and helped Andrew out of the back, she noticed that Arianna had fallen asleep so Andy picked her up and let her rest her head on her shoulder as she walked to see Sam.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. He had called Travis, Sarah's husband but he was in New York for a business trip, he was working on getting on the next flight. Sam looked over as the entrance door opened and Andrew came running to Sam. Sam stood up and picked up Andrew, he was 7 and Sam could still pick him up like he was a baby.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Andrew asked into Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know buddy." Sam said as he placed Andrew in the chair beside him. He motioned for Andy to hand over the sleeping 4 year old in her arms. Andy shook her head.

"I got her, it's okay." Andy said as she sat down beside Sam.

After about an hour the doctor came back out. "Sarah Swarek-Matthews?"

Sam stood up as the doctor walked over. "I'm her brother." Sam said shaking his hand.

"Mrs. Matthews suffered from a concussion from the accident along with a broken arm, we had to place pins in her arm and we have it in a cast now, we needed to remove her spleen because it ruptured from the crash, but she is going to be fine. We have her in an induced coma right now so she will not be awake for several hours. I suggest you go home and come back in the morning, you can leave your number with the nurse and she will be obligated to call and update you as soon as something changes." The doctor said as he walked away. Sam took a couple deep breaths releasing the tension he had, Sarah was going to be okay. He turned around to see Andy talking with Arianna, who must have woken up when he was talking to the doctor. Sam knew Andy was always good with kids, but he never saw her with them.

Sam walked over to Andy and smiled. "She's going to be okay. Why don't we head back to the station, shift's almost over and we have the next 2 days off. Andrew and Arianna are going to need to stay with us." Sam said watching Andy's face.

"That is totally fine Sam. Don't worry about anything I'm great with kids" she said standing up and picking up Arianna. "Want to see what the police station looks like?" Andy said holding out a hand for Andrew. Both the kids nodded their heads excitedly and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

A Couple hours later Sam was sitting at the table with Andrew. Andy and Arianna were in the living room watching Tangled.

"If you and Andy work together then how come she lives here?" Andrew asked as he looked over at Arianna and Andy.

"Andy is my girlfriend" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to marry her?" Andrew asked following him into the kitchen.

"One Day, what's with all the questions? Sam asked his nephew.

"Just wondering, I like her" he responded as he went and sat on the couch next to his sister.

* * *

"All tucked in?" Sam asked as he joined Andy in the spare room where she was tucking Arianna and Andrew in bed.

"Yup!" Andy said as she stood beside Sam.

"Andy where are you sleeping?" Arianna asked

Andy looked at Sam, not knowing what to say. "She's sleeping in my bed" Sam said wrapping his arm around Andy's waist "because Andy is my girlfriend and she lives here"

"So she's aunty andy?" Andrew asked raising his eyebrows.

Sam looked over at Andy and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, she is" he smiled. Andy loved the thought of Sam's niece and nephew being her niece and nephew.

"Enough questions, tomorrow your dad is going to be here and we have to go see your mom. Goodnight you two" Sam said as he shut the light off and closed the door.

"Aunty Andy" he said as he opened the door to their bedroom and motioned to walk in before him. Andy laughed and walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"When is Travis going to be here?" She said breaking the kiss off to change into her pajamas.

"He got here a while ago. He's there with Sarah, he said he'd call when she wakes up but the nurses assured us that she is going to be fine." he said as he changed and crawled into bed waiting for her to join him.

"That's good. What were they doing in Toronto anyways?" Andy asked as she crawled next to Sam and cuddled against his warm body.

"Arianna takes ballet here, there isn't a good dance school in St. Catherine's." Sam said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" She whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning rolling over to see Arianna and Andrew at the edge of Sam and Andy's bed. Andy brought her finger up to her lips telling them to be quiet as she untangled her legs carefully from Sam's. She ushered them out of the room and silently closed the door and escorted them to the kitchen. Andy grabbed three bowls and let them choose what cereal they wanted before settling on the couch to watch morning cartoons.

* * *

Sam woke up from the noises her heard coming from the living room. He got up threw on a shirt and opened the door. He walked into the living room to see SpongeBob Squarepants on the TV.

"Are ya ready kids?!" the pirate said

"AY AY CAPTAIN" Andy, Arianna and Andrew said

"I can't heeaaar yoooooou!" The pirate said

"AY AY CAPTAIN" the three of them shouted and then Andy started laughing and shushing them.

"Sh guy's we're going to wake up Uncle Sam and he's going to be a grumpy bear" Andy said laughing as Arianna put down her bowl and crawled on her lap.

Sam was so happy that Arianna warmed up to Andy so quickly and he loved the way Andy treated these kids like they were her own. He wondered if this is what it would be like when they had kids.

"I am not a grump!" he said as he came up behind them. All three of them screamed and whipped their heads around to see Sam laughing. Andy moved Arianna off her lap and grabbed the empty cereal bowls walking into the kitchen.

"Good Morning" Sam said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in.

"Good Mor- Oh god!" she said as she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I didn't think my morning breath was that bad" he said as he leaned against the bathroom door frame as Andy brushed her teeth.

Andy looked at him through the mirror and giggled. She rinsed out her mouth and wiped her face. "It wasn't" she said resting a hand on his chest.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" he asked

"Nope. I probably ate too fast" she said side stepping him and walking back to the living room.

Sam went over and checked his phone, he had a text from Travis saying Sarah was awake and fine. They were running tests on her now but will be good for visitors in half an hour. Sam checked his watch and decided that they could get ready to go.

* * *

"MOMMA!" Arianna yelled as she ran into Sarah's hospital room.

"Hey baby" Sarah said as Arianna climbed on the bed.

"Momma is yous still hurt?" Arianna asked

"A little bit" she said as she kissed the four year old's head.

"Hey Andrew" Travis said as he picked up his son.

Andy stood outside the room beside Sam, she was all of a sudden really nervous, she was meeting Sam's sister for the first time.

"Don't be nervous, she'll love you trust me."

"Sammy" Sarah said as he entered the room.

"Feelin' good?" Sam asked as he kissed his sister on the head.

"I've had better days" she laughed, looking at Andy.

"Well this must be the famous rookie who knocked my brother on his ass, then tried to kiss him" Sarah laughed

"Momma nooo, aunty andy didn't try to kiss him!" Arianna said as she looked over at Andy, "Uncle Sammy was being bad" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Sam. Sam laughed and looked at Andy.

"What? She wanted to know how we met, so I told her you were being bad and I had to jump on you, and that I didn't TRY to kiss you no matter what you said" Andy said looking at Sarah.

"Well whatever the story is, it's nice to finally meet you" Travis said shaking her hand.

* * *

**Wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter that's why it took so long to update. But here it is! Let me know what you think -C **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys probably hate me, I'm so so sorry this took so long. I have massive writers block and I have no idea where I want to go with this story. **

**But thank you as always for being so patient and for your kind reviews on the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own rookie blue. **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them for one more night?" Sarah said to Andy as the nurse came in.

"Seriously Sarah stop asking, we really don't mind" Andy said as she helped Arianna put on her coat.

"Just text us when you're discharged and we'll figure something out" Andy said as she picked up the four year old and headed out.

* * *

"Can we pwease watch pwincess movie?" Arianna asked as Andy buckled her into the truck. Sam and Andrew were already waiting in the truck for the girls.

"You watched it this morning already" Andrew said shaking his head and looking out the window.

"SO!" Arianna yelled "I wanna watch pwincesses!" She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Who wants Ice Cream!?" Sam said looking over at Andy and shrugging his shoulders. If it got them to stop fighting then so be it.

* * *

"Andy" Arianna whispered standing on Andy's side of the bed. Andy peeked her eye open allowing them to adjust to the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked as she slid herself out of Sam's grasp.

"I had a bad dweam" she whimpered. "Can I sweep wif you and uncle Sam?"

"Of course Come here" Andy said as she picked up the four year old and placed her in the middle of Andy and Sam's king size bed. After a couple tosses and turns Arianna got comfy and cuddled up next to Andy.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to cold feet on his thigh, he turned over towards Andy to see Arianna curled up beside her. He smiled at the way they looked. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and snapped a picture. Sam was amazed at how Andy had just met Arianna two days ago and already treated her like she had known her for a long time.

Sam carefully got out of bed not wanted to wake his sleeping girlfriend and niece and quietly walked to the door. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled things out to make breakfast.

He was cutting fruit with Andrew when there was a knock at the door, he walked over to open it to see Sarah and Travis at the door.

"Hey! Why didn't you call, we could have gone out for breakfast!" Sam said opening the door wider to let them in.

"Couldn't wait to see my babies" Sarah said as she limped in.

"Here's baby one, where's baby two?" Travis asked as he took off his jacket.

"Still sleeping, same with Andy" Sam said turning around seeing a just woken Andy and Arianna walking down the hallway. "Well speak of the devils" Sam said as he turned back to the stove.

Arianna came running as soon as she saw her mom. "Momma is you no hurt no more?" she asked

"Not as bad anymore baby" Sarah smiled as she hugged her daughter.

* * *

That evening Sam and Andy sat on the couch watching TV, they had spent the afternoon with Sarah and Travis and the kids before they traveled back to St. Catherines.

"The house is so quiet now" Sam laughed as he switched threw the channels.

"I know" Andy laughed, she was just about to speak again when she felt dinner rising in her stomach, she jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Sam held her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. Sam walked over to the sink and grabbed a face cloth, he ran it under the cold water and placed the cool cloth on the back of her neck.

Andy took a couple deep shaky breathes and leaned back against Sam.

"Flu?" Sam asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I don't feel sick." Andy said as she stood up and started brushing her teeth. Sam could see Andy watching herself in the mirror and every couple seconds furrowing her brows.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said as he handed her the cloth. Andy didn't answer and opened her makeup bag and pulled out her birth control pack she looked at it and shook her head and put it away. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes drifted over to Sam's.

"Andy?" Sam said sitting on the edge of the bath.

"I..." She said but she laughed and looked back in the mirror.

"I think i might be pregnant" she said turning to Sam.

"What?" he said as he looked at her and stood up.

"I mean I don't know I could be getting sick too, but I'm late" she said her smile dropping as she searched Sam's face.

He broke out into a dimpled smiled and kissed her. "Really!?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is exciting! Let's book an appointment tomorrow." Sam said as he kissed her again.

* * *

"McNally?" the doctor called. Andy stood up and tightened her pony tail, she looked over at Sam who was still sitting.

"Oh, did you um want me to come with you?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course you dummy" Andy laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

* * *

"Okay, Miss McNally, we took your blood and we will call you either later today or tomorrow with the results." the doctor smiled as she left Andy and Sam in the room.

"Are you scared?" Andy asked as she put her jacket on.

"A little you?" Sam asked holding the door open.

"No, I mean, you're here." she smiled as she walked past him.

* * *

**This is so short I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what I want to do with this story. I'm open to suggestions! Let me know what you think - C**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... maybe I won't quite end the story yet :P here's the next chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Tumblr: alltherightfeels**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Serve and Protect, ladies and gentlemen" Frank said as he dismissed the room full of officers.

"AH McNally, you have the pleasure of riding with me today" Oliver said as he frowned and picked the pickles off his sandwich and threw them in the trashcan. "What does no pickles mean to you Epstein?" Oliver asked turning around.

"Uh, don't put pickles on it" Dov said grabbing the squad keys.

"EXACTLY! The ladies at the Sandwich place must not understand, Come on McNally, let's get out of here" Oliver said as he tossed her the squad keys. "you're drivin today" he said with a smile.

"Do you know where Sam is? I wanted to say bye..." Andy said as she looked over at his office, he wasn't in parade either.

"Already gone, him and Traci left before parade." Oliver said as he pushed open the door and ushered Andy threw.

* * *

"So Izzy decided that I needed an upgrade on my phone. Apparently flip phones aren't cool anymore. So there was this deal you know buy one iPhone get one free? Anyways she doesn't care if I'm cool or not she just wanted a new phone and tricked me into this deal. I don't even know how to send a text message on this thing." Oliver said as they drove down the road.

"Doesn't help that Celery sided with her saying I needed a new phone." Oliver said shaking his head playing on the phone.

"Detective's requesting back-up, 1504 are you available?" Dispatch said through the radio.

"That's Sammy" Oliver said as he flicked on the lights and grabbed the radio. "1504 mark us on it"

"Of course the D's need back up in the roughtest neighbourhood" Andy shook her head as she stepped on the gas.

2 minutes later they arrived at the apartments and saw Traci, "where's Sam?" Andy asked getting out of the car.

"He's around the corner, we came to get a witness and there were shots fired. Can you two clear the building?" Traci asked as she turned around to see Dov and Gail pull up.

Andy entered the apartment, gun drawn and she walked to the second floor as Oliver cleared the first floor. She recognized the building as the one she was at on her first day when she blew Sam's eight month undercover op. She laughed at the memory and knocked on one of the doors.

"Police Open up" she said. No one answered but she could hear someone inside. "Open the door please" she said again knocking. No one answered the door, so she decided to kick it in. Reasonable cause, she smelled smoke, had to make sure everything was okay, she said making up an excuse in her head.

"Police don't move" she said as she brought her gun up so the man in front of her, his back was to her and in a blink of an eye the guy was out the window.

"Not again" she groaned as she ran out the window and down the fire escape seeing the suspect running down the alley.

"Don't make me chase you" she sighed as her feet hit the ground. She started chasing the guy as she got closer to him, she jumped on him as squad cars waited at the end of the alley coming closer.

"Now you tackled me are ya gonna kiss me?" Sam laughed as he rolled over.

"What the hell Sam" Andy said as she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked her boyfriend up and down to see that he was wearing worn out jeans, a black shirt and a whole lot of grease... gel he called it, in his hair. She looked up to see Traci, Oliver, Gail, Nick, Dov and Chris standing laughing, as Traci pulled out her phone and started taking pictures.

"Did you join UC since the last time I saw you or what?" Andy said as she looked up at the police officers in front of her.

"Andy McNally, I love you to the moon and back. Right here in this alley when you tackled me and tried to kiss me, I thought to myself 'this rookie is going to be a problem for me'" Sam said laughing, "And I was right. It's been a long, hard, amazing four years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Andy McNally, Ms. I don't date cops, will you marry me?" Sam said as he got on one knee and caught the velvet black box Oliver threw at him, opening it up to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life.

Andy brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth, she could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked at Sam who was still on his knee holding the ring out to her. Not trusting her voice she wiped the tears away and nodded her head.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled his famous dimpled smile.

"Yeah" Andy said as Sam stood up and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. He grabbed her hand, placed the ring on her finger and raised her hand up to the other officers. They all cheered and Sam kissed Andy again.

* * *

Andy stepped out of the shower and dried off walking up to the mirror in the girls locker room, she stared at herself as she started brushing her hair. She laughed to herself as she looked down at the beautiful ring sitting on her finger. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be a Swarek. Arianna and Andrew were going to be her niece and nephew. Sarah was going to be her sister in law. Sam was going to be her husband.

* * *

"McNally?" Sam said as he pushed open the woman's locker room door. "Are you almost ready? Everyone is heading to the penny in celebration of us" he said as he walked over to see Andy sitting on the bench, phone in hand.

"Andy?" he said as he walked over and sat beside her.

"That was the doctor's." Andy said as she looked up at Sam.

"You're going to be a dad" she said as she kissed him.

And that was the best news Sam had ever heard.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom. Wow engaged and pregnant in the same day, that's exciting! Let me know what you thought :) -C**


End file.
